We Believe
by Green Gallant
Summary: A parent's worst nightmare. While investigating a suspicious corporation. Ghostwing is shot point blank in the chest. Doctors rush to save his life, but their efforts are failing. Will he make it through the night? Based on the song by Good Charlotte.


_Author's Note: I wrote this since its the end of the school year for me. I've been meaning to do a songfic to this for a while now, I just got done with my first final and have another one later this week. So this is kind of my way of celebrating. . Anyway this takes place during the Titans Tomorrow series, its kind of dark but I think people will like it. At least I hope they will. Let me know what you think. This is based on the song by Good Charlotte. _

**We Believe:Gone in a Moment**

A single shot rang out in the middle of the night. The hospital doors flew open as a team of paramedics rushed a young hero in on a stretcher. It was Ghostwing leader of the Titans Tomorrow he had been shot in the chest at close range while trying to infiltrate a rouge corporation that acted as a front for a criminal organization. He'd been ambushed and was shot less than three feet away, the bullets ripped through his costume and pierced the center of his chest and under his collarbone he never stood a chance. The race was on to save the young man's life. His parents Nightwing and Starfire were informed of the situation not long afterward and were there in an instant. The rest of Ghostwing's team followed him down the hall with his little sister Starblaze on the heels of the team of doctors and nurses. The Titans were cut short by some of the nurses and could progress no further as they carried Ghostwing into the emergency room. His mother Starfire was an emotional wreck his father tried his best to consol her.

Starblaze felt so alone and disconnected from everything feeling as though she let him down. Her teammate Grant Wilson, the Ravager put his arm around her she turned to him and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry; her mom was in the same state as Kendra as she cried in her husband's arms. Cooper and Dustin took Rachael out of the waiting room to escape the moment and tried to collect themselves on their own. The three soon found themselves on a bench outside the hospital's main entrance. The doctors worked feverishly to save the life of the young Titan as they began to cut away at his costume while examining the bullet holes in his chest. The bullets were lodged in his body, as there were no exit wounds in his back. The team began to operate to retrieve the bullets from his body while giving him a steady blood supply. The team of surgeons worked tirelessly for hours on end in an attempt to save the 16 year old's life. His parents and sister sat anxious in the waiting room, with Grant sitting next to Kendra. The rest of the Titans sat out the duration of the operation outside and talked amongst themselves praying he'd survive.

The young man lying on the table had a lot to live for, but as they worked on him his life slowly drained away. Hours later the surgery was completed and the doctors informed them how he was. He was very weak, and surmised he wouldn't survive the night. His mother and sister were horrified upon hearing it. Nightwing clenched his fist beside him, whoever did this to his son was going to pay.

"Can we see him?" he asked.

"Yes, you may. As much as it pains me to say it, when you see him…. be ready to say your good-byes." He told them.

Kori's heart sank; the very mention of her son dying was almost unfathomable. How could something she gave life to 16 years earlier die? Her own baby boy? She fought back the tears as she and her husband got to their feet. Kendra got up as well, her boyfriend Grant quickly stood up and took hold of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said fighting back the tears and rubbed her nose.

"I'll go with you if you want." He told her.

"No that's fine." she said trying not to cry. Her father put his arm around her shoulder.

"You want me to get the team?" he asked.

"Once we get done visiting him." Nightwing told him.

"I know, I'm so sorry sir." He said. Nightwing frowned at the young boy.

"I know, so am I." he said somberly. The Grayson family then made their way up the hall to visit their son. Grant stood in the hallway by himself.

In the hospital room Michael was on a respirator with several wires strung across his body tried to keep him alive. Starfire knelt down next to his side and stroked his ebony colored tresses.

"Mike? Michael can you hear me?" she asked.

The boy gave her no response as the only sound he made was the air passing through his respirator into his lungs.

"Oh my baby, my darling son. I love you so much. I'm proud of everything you've done, you'll always be my baby boy no matter what." She said to him.

Kendra stood next to her dad, turned and buried her head in his chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks staining her dad's uniform. Without saying a word he held his daughter in his arms, no tears would ever fall.

"Michael." she sobbed.

"I know, it's all right." He told her. Her shoulders heaved and wept in her father's arms.

Kori stroked her son's cheek as he hung there.

"I love you." She told him and kissed his cheek. She could feel the tears welling up in her bright green eyes.

Dick held his daughter as close to him as possible.

"I love you too Michael." he told his son.

Half an hour later the entire team stood around their leader's bed as he slowly slipped away from them. Each of the guys spoke their last good-byes, telling him what a great leader he was and they were proud to serve on his team. Fellow teammate Rachael Wilson approached his bed and gently kissed his cheek as the rest of the guys hugged his unconscious body, Kendra was the last one to hug her brother and then finally their parents. Everyone that was in the room put their arms around each other as the monitor flat lined. Tears streamed down the cheeks of several Titans as he passed. Starfire put her arms around her deceased son and cried, several of the guys looked away as they comforted Kendra and Rachael. In the background the gentle strumming of an acoustic guitar could be heard as we zoom above the hospital room.

_There's a woman crying out tonight_

_Her world has changed _

_She asks God why_

_Her only son has died _

_And now her daughter cries _

_She can't sleep tonight_

A few blocks away is the business where Ghostwing was shot. The guys in charge of the operation popped open a bottle of campaign in celebration having succeeded in bringing down a young hero and eliminating the Titans at their source. For months the two groups had been at odds with each other, tonight evil has triumphed over good. But that wouldn't last for long.

_Downtown another day for all the suits and ties_

_Another war to fight _

_There's no regard for life_

_How do they sleep at night? _

_Just want to make this right_

Not long after his son's death Nightwing bombed the entrance and tore the place apart with his bare hands. He systematically destroyed the organization giving all those involved the beating of their lives and came very close to killing several of the organization heads, hellbent on doing to them what they did to his son. A lot of bones were broken that night and a few snapped necks, when the smoke cleared it looked like a warzone not a single man was left standing. Grayson brought those that survived into justice piling them on the police station doorstep that very night. In the end one person was killed, three paralyzed and over 50 were greviously injured by Grayson.

Back at the hospital, a doctor came in hearing the machine flatline and a team of nurses rush in after him and start to resuscitate him. Kori clapped her hand over her mouth as they started doing CPR on the boy. Kendra buried her head in her mom's chest as they take out the electric pads and shock his heart.

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_In this love_

_--_

_We are all the same_

_Human in all our ways and all our pains_

His body jumps as the current surged through him but nothing turned up on the monitor. At this time Michael's spirit hovered above the earth between here and eternity. Before him stood a portal of white that he assumed led to heaven.

_(So let it be)_

The doctor tried again, his body leaped a second time. The spirit felt something in his chest. He touched his heart knowing that he was dead and yet he wondered how he could feel something in his chest if he'd already passed. He gazed at the portal contemplating as to whether it was really his time or not. Again he felt the jolt in his chest. A blip appeared on the electrocardiogram. He turned back and viewed the Earth and saw millions of lights spanning the country.

_There's a love that could fall down like rain_

_(Let us see)_

_Let forgiveness wash away the pain_

_(What we need) _

_And no one really knows what they are searching for_

_(We believe) _

_This world is crying for so much more_

_We believe_

Michael knew he had to make a decision. At that same time his dad came back in as they were shocking his heart, the pattern and rhythm on the monitor were getting stronger. He knew what he had to do. The Titan jumped and freefell towards Earth, he felt himself picking up speed as he dropped through the clouds at 100mph, towards the hospital where his body lay. His spirit passed through the ceiling and into his body. The doctor was about to administer another jolt when the reading on the monitor increased substantially and began breathing on his own. Everyone in the room smiled as he came back stronger than ever. The doctor put the pads away and checked his vitals.

"He's going to be all right." He told them. The room erupted in celebration.

_We believe_

_ We believe _

_We believe _

_We believe _

_We believe _

_We believe _

_In this love_

Michael was breathing normally and the doctor removed his tube. After taking a few breaths he finally spoke.

"Hey what did I miss?" he joked.

His friends and family put their arms around him thankful he was alive.

"I thought were going to have to start planning your funeral." Cooper told him.

"You gave us quite a scare." Said Rachael.

"Yeah man, we didn't think you'd make it." Said Dustin.

"Yeah well I'm here obviously." He joked.

"You big dork." Rachael told him.

"Its good to have you back Mike." Kendra said hugging him.

"Yeah welcome back Mike." Said Grant.

Kori put her arms around her son and smothered him.

"Oh my boy, I'm so glad your alive." She told him.

"Yeah, man do I have a story for you guys." He said hugging her back.

"It's good to have you back son." Said Richard. The superhero ruffed his son's dark hair.

"Good to be back." He told him.

"That's the last time I go without backup." He told his team.

"Better be, cause next time I'm just going to bury you." Said Cooper. His leader laughed at his threat.

"I'm hungry, who's up for pancakes?" asked Mike.

"Only you Mike." Kendra said.

_In this love _

_We believe _

_In this love _

_We believe _

_In this love _

_We believe _

_In this love_

_Author's Note: Allright so there you have it? What did you think? I actually hate killing off heroes to be honest, especially my own characters. I was a little anxious about killing off Mike at first even if it was only temporary. I guess I get kind of attached to my characters, dont we all? Anyway I hope everyone liked this. It went a little differently than what I had planned but at the same time it stayed pretty close to script. Let me know if you liked it and if we have any Good Charlotte fans out there. I not one of the biggest fans but I love some of thier music. Let me know what you think. ;)_

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant. _

_Summer time is here baby! _


End file.
